Chapter 1 Friezas Fallen Race!
Friezas Fallen Race! Chapter 1 Kuriza Friezas Son looked out of the window of his space ship Kuriza was in his 1st form he looked just like Frieza except he had a Pointy Black triangle thing sticking out of his head."Lord Kuriza! sir were approching earth!" said one of Kurizas soilders "Good" said Kuriza "i can finally avenge my father!" said Kuriza "and i will personallly destroy this Super Saiyan!" said Kuriza "yes sir!" said Zago Yellow Soilder who looked just like Orlen basic information on Kurizas force / power levels. #Kuriza 1st Form 316,000 (supressed) #Onio a Saiyan Kurizas right hand man 33,000 #Zago 1st form a Yellow Soilder who looks just like the Yellow Soilder who serves Frieza has 3 forms 21,000 #Zwi 1st form Kurizas second in commanded next to Onio looks just like Kwi has a rivalery with Onion has 3 forms in his second form he gets super big and buff he also has a attack called lighting strike when a aura of lighting surroneds him and his speed goes up however his power goes up by a little only for a small time then he generates electric energy 32,456 #Tarhdi a humaniod looking Alien with Yellow hair may not look very strong however like all of Kurizas men he has a transformation 17,678 #Other Soilders 6-7 Aliens 1063-3000 Back one earth Gohan had just fineshed his studys and went out to train with Piccolo the two were sparring "take this!" said Piccolo the Great Namekian Warrior kicked Gohan in the face Gohan leaped back up uppercutting Piccolo the two began fighting thats when Piccolo made several copys of himself and attacked Gohan who tryed blocking the attacks "Kamehameha!" yelled Gohan firing a Blue Blast of Energy at Piccolo "Special Beam Cannon!" yelled Piccolo firing a Purple Energy Beam at Gohan the two beams hit each other causing a explosion Hey Piccolo im sensing a massive Power Level approching it seems like Frieza!" said Gohan "you'r right Kid but it isint Frieza it's something else we can take him!" said Piccolo Gohan turned to his best friend "okay but lets get Krillin Yamcha Tien Chiaotzu" said Gohan Gohan looked at the sky "oh man! were in the world are you dad we need you!" said Gohan the young Saiyan looked at the sky. The Z Fighters met up at kamis look out Piccolo Gohan Tien Chiaotzu Krillin Yamcha were all there "so some one like Frieza's coming here! i dont wanna die! lets leave!" said Yamcha "we have to try for the fate of planet earth!" said Piccolo "yeh!" said Tien "im scared Tien said Chiaotzu The Z Fighters went to the area were Kurizas ship was about to land "here they come!" said Piccolo Bulma and Puar came to Yamcha carrierd her she didint want to miss out on the battle Yajirobe went to. in outer space Vegeta was now a Super Saiyan "what the hell im sensing a power level like Frieza except fr supressed!" vegeta said "im going to go to earth and defeat whoever it is after all i am a Super Saiyan!" said Vegeta who got in his space pod and headed to earth."supress you'r powers intill we no what were up against". #Piccolo with Weights 1,500,000 #Piccolo with Weights Supressing Full Power 7980 #Gohan 1,135,000 #Gohan Supressing Full Power 6909 #Tien 663,000 #Tien Supressing Full Power 7034 #Krillin 431,000 #Krillin Supressing Full Power 4500 #Yamcha 321,000 #Yamcha Supressing Full Power 2340 #Chiaotzu 45,000 #Ciaotzu Supressing Full power 980 #Yajirobe 970 #Bulma 4 Category:Dragon Ball SM Category:Constinet Gr